


I'm Scared Too

by Reign (Kao10)



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings, New Parents, One Shot, kristanna week 19, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kao10/pseuds/Reign
Summary: Quick little one shot for Kristanna Week 2019, Day 1: New Adventures.  Modern day alternate universe where Kristoff and Anna are new parents, nervous and scared.  Might continue throughout the week, we shall see!





	I'm Scared Too

“And please, if you have any questions at all, give us a call. Oh and don’t forget to follow up with your doctor!” And with that the smiling nurse turned and went back into the building, leaving Kristoff and Anna completely alone. Well, not entirely alone. Wrapped in one too many blankets lay their new baby boy, his eyes squeezed shut against the bright winter sun.  
Kristoff placed a quick kiss on his wife’s head, “I’ll be two minutes ok?” He said, before turning to jog towards the parking garage. At only 5’4” tall Anna’s petite frame had taken a toll giving birth to the Norwegian man’s baby, and she was still on strict orders to remain as still as possible, to give her body more time to recover. The new mother rocked her sleeping son insticvley, cradling his head against her chest. After a tremendously hard pregnancy and labor that nearly took her life, she was glad to have the real, concrete feeling of her son’s breathe against her cheek. She hummed a soft song to him, not really thinking about where she had first heard the song.  
Kristoff pulled up in the old van they’d laughingly dubbed “the sled” due to its long and low profile. Anna smiled, and took the outstretched arm he offered, unsteady standing up. “Here, give me the little man,” Kristoff said, reaching his arms out for his tiny son. Anna handed him over, although a part of her couldn’t help but be nervous. She knew it was silly, was Kristoff not the best man she knew? Had he not proven his gentleness and kindness, time and time again? Still, the dark part of her heart, the part that had lost nearly every relative at a young age, clenched, unwilling to let go of this tiny new family she had made.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” she told herself, knowing that Kristoff was apart of that family now too. She watched apprehensive as Kristoff settled the baby into his car seat, carefully arranging the blankets around his head. Unable to imagine sitting in the front she strapped herself into the back as well, keeping a protective hand on her baby’s chest.  
“All set? Alright here we go!” Kristoff slowly pulled out of the hospital parking lot, eyes nervously scanning the road. The couple lived less than 20 minutes from the hospital but Kristoff was determined to get his family home safely, and the trip ended up taking nearly twice as long. ‘My family’ he marveled to himself, as he drove. Although his personal history was less broken than his wife’s, as an adopted child he was still amazed when ever he could say those words. And now, this tiny new member, so delicate and small.  
Pulling into the driveway of their little house Kristoff peeked in the rearview mirror, winking at Anna. “Are you ready? No going back now.. I didn’t buy the return policy!”  
Anna laughed, somewhat nervously, and unbuckled the baby’s straps. Kristoff went into the house first, opening doors for Anna. A massive whirlwind of brown hair came flying down the stairs, tail wagging. “Sit!!” Kristoff yelled and the oversized german shepherd dropped to the ground. Despite his over energetic and enthusiastic nature he was extremely well trained, and looked to Kristoff for guidance in all things. Kristoff grabbed the dog by the collar and held him back as Anna went into the house, careful to keep her feet steady under her.  
Once inside Anna immediately went into the nursery they had set up several months ago, laying the tiny babe down into the crib. As soon as his head hit the mattress the little one’s mouth flew open and he started to fuss and cry, face turning red remarkably fast. Sven came barrelling into the room, whining and anxious as to what was happening. Anna scooped the baby up quickly, pressing him against her chest. “Shh, shh little one. It’s ok, Mama’s here, Mama’s here.”  
“Sven!” Kristoff whistled, pulling the dog out of the room and shutting the door. “What’s wrong ? Did something happen?”  
“No, no I don’t think so! I just wanted to let him sleep in the crib and he started crying!” Anna bit her lip, feeling tears start to form in her eyes. “And now I’m crying and I don’t know why… my body hurts, my boobs hurt, and I’m scared Kristoff! I’m so scared!” Her tears started falling freely now, even as she rocked her son.  
Kristoff crossed the room in two strides, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, don’t worry. I know you’re scared, so am I. This is a whole new adventure for us, but that’s ok!”  
“I just… I lost my own mom so long ago, what if.. What if I don’t know HOW to be a mom?” She sniffed, trying not to meet Kristoff’s eyes.  
He felt his heart lurch, knowing that this fear must have been lurking in her mind for a long time. He himself had had similar fears, after being abandoned by his biological family. But his adopted parents had done their best to erase that pain, a closure Anna had never had. He tipped her head up to look him in the eyes, smiling softly. “Anna, my lady, you are being ridiculous. There has never been a doubt in my mind that you will be an excellent mom. Even in just these last few hours, you have been so attentive and caring towards our son. I know it’s scary- I’m scared too! But we got this. We have totally, 100% got this. And if we don’t, well there’s a whole community of people out there just waiting to get their hands on this little guy,” Kristoff placed a kiss on his son's head, breathing his soft scent in. “It’s a new adventure, for you and me, that’s all.”  
Anna exhaled, leaning into Kristoff’s steady warmth. The little family took a collective breath together, anticipating what adventures lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please follow me on tumblr @frozenreine for potential updates/more kristanna goodness. I appreciate any and all feedback- it's been years since I've written creatively! As always, I own none of these characters :)  
xoxo ~reign


End file.
